


Bat and Cat, Man and Woman

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle returns after patrol, takes a shower, and has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat and Cat, Man and Woman

Selina Kyle slipped through the window of her apartment on the East End.  Three burglaries and a rape stopped tonight, not bad.  She hooked her finger into the silver circle at her throat and pulled the zipper down slowly, enjoying its gentle purr.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on the would-be-rapist's face as the whip's tip had cracked just between his legs, the spreading darkness on the front of his pants as he scrambled backward away from her.

A good night's work.

She peeled the cowl off, feeling her hair clinging sticky with sweat to her forehead.  It was a hot night.  She slipped slowly out of the black leather, enjoying the feeling of her flesh being released from the tight constraints, groaning luxuriously and stretching her arms above her head, working a kink out of her back.  Half-naked on the bed, she unlaced her boots and slithered out of the pants, letting her hands linger just a little in dampening curls.  Then she strolled toward the bathroom and turned the shower on to "hot." 

She was just lathering her hair when the dark shape loomed through the shower curtain at her.  She ducked, parried, and wrapped her slippery body firmly around the black-clad shape now sitting on the bottom of her bathtub, slowly getting doused with water.

"You could warn a girl sometimes, you know," she said as she grabbed the pointed ears to guide her lover's mouth to her breasts.

"You knew perfectly well I was there, you," he growled back between nibbles and sucks.  "Writhing on the bed like that.  A man only has so much self-control, you know."

"A man?"  She arched an eyebrow at him.  "I thought you were no longer a man, but a grim stalker of the night, relentless, remorseful--" She broke off with a gasp as he slid her naked body further up his wet, armored leg.

"Just a man, here."

"Here in my shower?"  She pulled him to his feet, water running in rivulets down his cape, his hands running up and down her body.

"Here in your arms."

She had nothing to say in response to that.  It was always better to let sentences like that go unanswered anyway.  "Let's get you out of these wet things," she said, "And into something else."


End file.
